The Best Christmas Gift
by Morgan and Garcia Forever
Summary: After years of friendship this Christmas both Derek and Penelope have the Best Christmas Gift for each other
1. Chapter 1

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 1

It has taken the couple 10 years to get to where they are now, they started out as best friends that were there for each other after a bad case or even at the end of a relationship, Penelope turned to Derek for comfort after her 4 year relationship with Kevin ended although it was a mutual parting it still hurt her just a little, Derek on the other hand had gone in the opposite direction to Penelope he found and slept with as many women as he could all of them being one night stands but when the pleasure of the one night stands no longer satisfied him due to his ever increasing feeling for his one and only Baby Girl made him stop and think that he wanted more than just friendship.

Derek finally manned up and told Penelope how he felt and to his surprise she felt the same way and to say the least he was over the moon about it, at the beginning of their relationship they decided to take it slow but after just 2 months there was no way that the relationship was going to continue on the slow path, Derek and Penelope quickly went from let's take it slow to hot and heavy not want to waste anymore time than they already had.

Penelope and Derek have been dating for the past 6 months now and so far have managed to keep it a secret from the rest of the team, they have continued with their playful banter and flirting with each other so that the team are none the wiser but when they are in Penelope's office they can't keep their hands off each other, the spark that ignites the moment that they touch each other is enough to have them acting like a couple of horny teenagers on their first date.

December is here at last and Penelope is putting up her christmas tree and decorating it with beautiful ornaments and colorful tinsel as well decorating the rest of her apartment with lots of christmas cheer, christmas day dinner was going to be at her apartment with Derek, his Mamma and his sisters, Penelope and Derek are planning to tell his family that they are together they are also planning on telling the rest of the team that they are a couple and hopefully there will be no fall back.

Two weeks have passed and Derek walked into the bull pen upon seeing none of his co-workers he made his way to his office and sat down at his desk and opened the top drawer and reaching to the back of the drawer he pulled out a small velvet ring box and opened it he sat there staring at the sparkling 1 carat diamond surrounded by two smaller half carat diamonds, Derek is planning an extra special christmas present for Penelope but what he didn't know that Penelope had her own special christmas present for him as well.

Penelope was sitting in her office feeling really nauseous, she had been feeling like this for a few days but she just put down her unwanted monthly friend coming she always got like this before her periods so she, she got up and made her way to the break room to get herself her morning coffee but when she got to the coffee maker and was just about to pour it when the smell of the coffee had her running for the bathroom, just making it into the bathroom and into one of the stalls she fell to her knees as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Once she was finished Penelope stood up and flushed the toilet and opened the door and exited the stall, but she didn't expect to see when she did was JJ standing there leaning against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest with a smile on her face Penelope looked at JJ and said "what are you smiling at Jayje" JJ shook her head and said " oh I don't know why don't you tell me what all that was about" she waved her hand at the door of the bathroom and then at the stall Penelope had just come out of, Penelope looked at JJ and said "what was all what about."

JJ smiled and said "Gracie I saw you go into the break room and then come running in here with you hand clamped over your mouth as though you were going to vomit and then I come in here and there you are vomiting" Penelope didn't know what to say to JJ so she just made something up and said "I think I have a stomach bug so I think I might take the rest of the day off and go home and rest" JJ eyed Penelope of suspiciously and said "I think that would be a good idea" JJ moved closer to Penelope and whispered "if I were you I would get a pregnancy test on the way home" Penelope gasped as JJ pulled away and walked out of the bathroom.

Penelope walked out of the bathroom thinking about what JJ had just said as she headed for Hotch's office to let him know that she wasn't feeling well, she knocked on Hotch's door and waited but when she didn't hear anything she walked away and went back to her office she sat down in her chair and picked up her purse and began to rifle through it looking for her diary when she found it she pulled it out and began going through it looking at the date of her last period and realized that she had in fact missed her period for this month and then she remembered that the one before that was slightly different quickly closing her diary she put it back in her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Hotch saying "Bossman, I am not feeling well today I came in early but I have been vomiting so I am going home, I will call you if I am not going to be in tomorrow, Penelope."

Penelope shut down her computers and left her office and headed for Hotch's office once again but she didn't make it to his door as she walked into Derek he put his hands on her arms and pulled back a little and looked at her and he said "Baby Girl are you ok" Penelope shook her head and said "no Handsome I am feeling a bit blehhhh today so I am going to go home and rest, I was just leaving Hotch a note first" Derek looked around the bull pen and saw that no-one was there and was about to lean in and kiss her but Penelope put her finger on his lips and said "not here Handsome and plus I don't know if what I have is contagious and if it is I don't want you to get sick, ok" Derek nodded and let go of her arms and said "ok Goddess but I will come and check on you tonight" he kissed the side of her head and went on his way to JJ's office and Penelope opened Hotch's door and entered the room and placed the note on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 2

Penelope took JJ's advice and stopped at the drugstore and picked up several pregnancy tests so when she got home she went into her bedroom and lay on her bed with the bag containing the pregnancy tests laying beside her she rolled onto her side and pulled one of the boxes out and then lay there staring at it as she decided whether to do the test or not, finally she came to the decision that she wouldn't do the tests now, she would do them if she wasn't feeling better in a few days as se gathered the rest of the tests and rolled over on to her other side and opened the bottom drawer of the night stand and put them in the drawer.

Hotch came in later than normal but he had something on at Jack's school that he needed to be there for, he greeted each member of the team as headed for his office he opened his office door and walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair and saw a note on his desk he picked it up and began to read it when he had read it he scrunched it up and threw it in the bin, he then got to work on the pile of folders that was on his desk that required his signature before they could be filed away.

Later that day Penelope woke up from her sleep only to feel just as bad as she had in the morning she got up and headed to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the she looked a little pale compared to he normal looks, she washed her face so that she was now make-up free before she exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen and even though she still felt nauseous she needed to eat something so she began digging through the cupboards looking for some crackers to help settle her nausea.

Derek looked at the clock and decided to call his Mamma to find out what day she would be here, he picked up his cell phone and dialed his Mamma's number and on the third ring she answered saying "hey Baby Boy, how are you" Derek replied "hey Mamma, I am great I was just calling to see what day you and the girls are coming in for the Christmas holidays" Fran thought about and said "we will be there on the 20th we are going to drive in" Derek said "ok Mamma I have a special surprise for you when you get here" Fran said "ohhhh come on Baby Boy don't tease your poor Mamma like that, tell me what it is" Derek laughed and said "sorry Mamma I can't do that you will just have to wait 6 days to find out, but I can tell you this much that you will like your surprise" Fran replied "ohhhh I will, will I do I get a hint" Derek said "nope no hints Mamma because if I give you a hint you will get it straight away."

Fran smiled and said "alright Baby Boy I need to go and finish doing some christmas shopping but I will see you in 6 days, ok" Derek replied "no worries Mamma I will see you then" and with that they ended the call, Fran couldn't help but smile she knew that it had something to do with his Baby Girl Penelope but she just wasn't quite sure what it was no doubt she would find out in 6 days time, what ever the surprise was she was going to be happy either way as her son's happiness is her happiness.

Penelope sat on the couch and began to nibble on some of the crackers and was beginning to feel a little better she looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for Derek to finish work so she got up and headed back to the bathroom and turned on the shower she adjusted the temperature so that it was just right before stripping of her clothes and stepping into the shower she groaned at the feeling of the water as it cascaded over her body she turned so that the water was now cascading down her back, Penelope grabbed her body wash and put some in her hand and began to lather her body in the fruity scent before she rinsed off and got out of he shower.

Derek had decided that he was going to take an early mark and he gathered his belongings and left his office he needed to go and check on his Baby Girl to see how se was doing he waited for the elevator that was to take him down to the parking garage, the elevator door opened and he stepped inside and pressed the button for the parking garage and waited until it stopped and dinged as the doors opened he got off and headed to his SUV.

Derek pulled out of his car space and exited the parking garage and headed towards Penelope's apartment but he wanted to get her something that would make her smile so he stopped at a florist and picked up a big bunch of her favorite flowers and then he continued his journey to her apartment, Penelope had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door but before she could exit her bedroom she heard a key in the lock so she stood at her bedroom door and watched as the door opened to reveal her Handsome boyfriend, he walked through the door with a big bunch of flowers and saw her walking towards him and he said "hey Baby Girl are you feeling better."

Penelope nodded her head and said "yeah I am feeling a little bit better" Derek walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and said "these are for you my Baby Girl" Penelope said "thank you Handsome they are beautiful" Derek smiled and replied "not as beautiful as you though Goddess" penelope stood on tip toes and kissed his lips in a passionate and heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 3

The next 6 days flew by very quickly and Penelope was not feeling any better she had now begun throwing up every morning, she just thought that she had a really bad stomach bug as she sat at her desk her stomach was churning, Penelope hadn't been able to keep any food or drink down for a few days now she reached for her purse to get out her crackers and ginger ale to see if she could that down.

Penelope had just started to snack on the crackers when her office door opened and JJ walked in and startled her and she spilt her ginger ale down the front of her shirt as she stood up quickly she tried to grab the desk as she felt dizzy but she missed the desk and fell to the floor, JJ ran over to Penelope and said "Pen can you hear me" Penelope mumbled something but JJ couldn't quite make out what it was that she said so she said "come on Pen I am taking you to the hospital" Penelope groaned as she started to come too.

JJ helped Penelope up off the floor and sat her down in her chair and crouched down in front of her best friend and asked "Pen what is going on with you, you have been like this for a week now, did you get those tests like I suggested" Penelope nodded her head but stayed silent she as she was still feeling a little dizzy so JJ said "did you take the test to find out if you are pregnant or not" Penelope shook her head and JJ said "Pen why didn't you take the test or go and see the doctor so that you could feel better" Penelope still hadn't said a word as she shrugged her shoulders at JJ.

Penelope turned off her babies while JJ gathered all of Penelope's belongings and then helped her out of her chair and they headed out of Penelope's office and they headed towards JJ's office so that she could grab her belongings, JJ and Penelope headed to JJ's car and JJ helped Penelope into the passenger seat before walking around to her side of the car to get in the driver's seat JJ started the car and put it in reverse and backed out of her car space and towards the exit, JJ drove into the hospital car park and parked the car before getting out of the car and going around to the passenger side and helping Penelope out of the car.

They walked into the emergency triage entrance and over to the window so that they could talk with a nurse so that she could enter all of Penelope's details into the computer so that she could be seen by a doctor, after everything was filled in the nurse pointed towards the sliding door and said "you can wait in there and there will be a doctor with you in a few minutes" JJ smiled at the nurse and said "thank you" before guiding Penelope over to the sliding door which opened automatically and they entered the small sterile room and JJ helped Penelope up on to the bed before taking a seat in one of the chairs and she said to Penelope "do you want me to stay or wait out in the waiting room" Penelope said "can you stay with me please."

JJ smiled and said "of course I can stay with you" as she reached out and took Penelope's hand in hers a few minutes later a woman in a white coat walked into the room and said "my name is Dr. Robertson" she looked down at the file and said "now which one of you is Penelope Garcia" Penelope put her hand out towards Dr. Robertson and said "that would be me" they shook hands quickly and Dr. Robertson turned to JJ and said "can I ask you to wait outside while I check over Miss Garcia" Penelope turned to the doctor and said "can she please stay" nodded her head and said "ok then lets figure out what is going on with you then shall we" Penelope nodded as the doctor began asking "ok Miss Garcia can you explain to me what has been happening to you."

Penelope began by saying "well I have been feeling nauseous for a week now and I have been throwing up at all times of the day and I haven't been able to keep any food or drink down either" JJ then cut in and said "I walked into her office 30 minutes ago to see her passed out on the floor" Dr. Robertson looked back at Penelope and said "is there anything else that has happened" Penelope dropped her head and said "I have been having dizzy spells every now and again" Dr. Robertson stood up and walked over to Penelope and said "can you lay back on the bed for me please and lift your shirt as I would like to do an examination on your stomach" Penelope did as she was asked and Dr. Robertson began to palpate her stomach and after a minute or so Dr. Robertson said "Miss Garcia when was your last period" Penelope sighed and said "I missed this months period but the one before that was a little different than normal" JJ smiled she knew exactly what Dr. Robertson was thinking was wrong with Penelope.

Dr. Robertson said "can you explain what you mean by different than normal" Penelope nodded and said "well it was light for starters and it only lasted 2 day where as my normal period is heavy and lasts for 7 days" Dr. Robertson smiled and said "you can put your shirt down and sit up now, I think I know what is making you so sick but I would like to do some blood work and a few other tests just to make sure, is that ok" Penelope nodded again and said "that is fine by me doc as long as I feel better I don't care what you do to me" so with that said Dr. Robertson gathered all the equipment that she would need to do the blood work and began to take the blood, Penelope couldn't look at the needle that was in her arm it was making her feel nauseous all over again so she closed her eyes and started thinking about her Hot Stuff.

Once Dr. Robertson finished taking the blood she packed up the 4 vials of blood in a bag and said "I will be back in a few minutes I want to get these to the lab and get them done so that we can determine what is making you sick and then we can go from there" Penelope and JJ nodded as she walked out the door, JJ looked at Penelope and said "I think I know what is wrong with you and I am not even doctor, I think you Penelope Garcia are pregnant" Penelope gasped when she said that and said "but I can't be Jayje I just can be we have been using protection and I am on the pill" JJ laughed and said "well we will just have to wait and see won't we."


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 4

Dr. Robertson returned from taking Penelope's blood work to the lab and began the other tests which included checking Penelope's blood pressure to find out what was causing the dizzy spells as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Penelope's arm and started the machine she watched the screen as the numbers went up and then the machine beeped to signal that it was complete and she saw that it was on the low side but that could be because of the slight dehydration, Dr. Robertson then says "ok Penelope I would like to admit you in to the hospital and get you started on a saline IV so that we can you rehydrated.

Penelope said "ok but what has caused me to become dehydrated" Dr. Robertson said "well you have become dehydrated because you have been vomiting and also because you have not been able to keep anything down so I will take you through and get you into a bed and get that IV started" Penelope slipped off the table and followed the doctor but stopped to say to JJ "can you call Derek after I get my blood test results back please" JJ nodded and said "of course I will Pen" and then she left the room following the doctor through a set of double doors and into a ward where there were only a few other patients.

Dr. Robertson stopped at one of the beds and Penelope got up on the bed as Dr. Robertson said "ok Miss Garcia if I can get you to take your shoes off and lay back and get comfortable, I will get your IV started and the I will go and see if those test results are back, ok" Penelope looked at and said "could my friend that was with me come back and sit with me please, I hate hospitals and I din't want to be alone when I get the results" Dr. Robertson said "sure I will go and get her and then I will go and get your test results, I will be back in a few minutes ok."

Penelope watched as Dr. Robertson walked away and out into the waiting room to get JJ and within minutes JJ walked through the door and over to where she was laying and JJ sat down beside the bed and Penelope reached out and took JJ's hand and said "I am so scared JJ, I don't know what to do if I am pregnant or whether Derek and I are ready to be par" she stopped when she realized what she had said JJ smiled and said "I knew there was something going on between you two, so how long have you two been together" Penelope bit her bottom lips before she said "we have been together for 6 months now but we have been keeping it a secret from you guys because of the fraternization rules but we can't help who we love now can we" JJ shook her head and said "no that we can't but I am glad Derek finally decided to man up and tell you how he felt and that you did too" Penelope half smiled as she thought of how Derek would react to the news that she was pregnant if the test results came back positive.

Dr. Robertson came back 20 minutes later holding a piece of paper in her hand and said "well Miss Garcia my suspicions were correct so congratulations you are pregnant" Penelope felt tears welling up in her eyes at the news she had just received she was indeed pregnant, the tears began rolling down her cheeks and she bought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away before she looked at JJ who was sitting beside her smiling, Penelope said "don't you dare say I told you so because I will have to hurt you if you do" JJ held her hands up in defeat and said "ok I won't say anything" Dr. Robertson said "now Miss Garcia I would like to do an ultrasound to check and make sure everything is ok with the baby."

Penelope said "ok doc" with that Dr. Robertson walked away and over to the nurses desk so that she could organize the ultrasound, Penelope heard her cell phone ringing from her purse J passed Penelope her purse and she began digging around looking for her cell phone but by the time she found it, it had stopped ringing so she unlocked the screen and went to her missed calls log and saw that it was Derek that had called and even though she shouldn't be using her cell in the hospital she dialed his number and put the phone to her ear and listened as it rang and then he answered "hey Baby Girl where are you" Penelope bit her lip before saying "I am in the hospital Derek" Derek replied "why are you in the hospital goddess" she answered "well that would be because I passed out in my office Handsome" he then said "who is there with you" she said "JJ is here with me I am ok I just need an IV because I am a little dehydrated that is all, I will be released soon."

Derek was now pacing the floor of his living room as he talked to Penelope and he said "I am coming to the hospital" but he was cut off by Penelope saying "it's ok Handsome you wait there for your Mamma and sisters to arrive and I will be there as soon as they release me, ok" Derek sighed and he said "ok Baby Girl as long as you tell me everything when you get here" Penelope said "I promise to tell you everything when I get there but I have to go now as the doctor is here to see me" Derek replied "ok Goddess I will see you soon, I love you Penelope" Penelope smiled and said "I love you too Derek" and with that they ended the call.

When Penelope got off the phone she turned to Dr. Robertson when she said "ok we are going to take you upstairs for an ultrasound and check how your baby is and work out how far along you are and then I will give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and then I don't see why you can't go home but I want to arrange an appointment with your doctor if tou are not feeling any better in a few days, ok" Penelope nodded and said "thank you doctor" Dr. Robertson walked away but returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and helped Penelope out of bed and into the wheelchair making sure that the IV bag was attached to the wheelchair they made their way to the elevator.

Finally arriving on the third floor Dr. Robertson pushed Penelope's wheelchair towards the ultrasound room and entered the room to see another doctor there waiting for them, Dr. Robertson helped Penelope out of the wheelchair and up on to the bed and then the other doctor said "hello Miss Garcia I am Dr. Martin and I am going to do the ultrasound for you, so if I can get you to lift your shirt for please and we can have a look at you baby and find out when your due date is" Penelope lifted her shirt and Dr. Martin said "now this will be a little cold" as he squeezed the gel on to her lower belly and Penelope gasped and said "ohhhhh that is cold" Dr. Martin picked up the wand and began to move it over her belly.

Dr. Martin found the area he was looking for and said "Miss Garcia if you look here on the screen you will see your babies" Penelope looked at the doctor and said "did you just say babies" Dr. Martin pointed at the screen and said "yes I did say babies if you look closely you will see that there are two little grey jellybean sized spots here and here" Penelope stared at the screen she couldn't believe that she was not only pregnant but that she was pregnant with twins she just hoped that she could keep this a secret for the next few days and give Derek one hell of a Christmas present.


	5. Chapter 5

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 5

Penelope spent the next 30 minutes in the hospital, by the time they had finished her ultrasound and she got the picture of her baby she also found that her due date was 25th August and then she was bought back to the emergency ward where JJ was waiting for her and Dr. Robertson had removed the IV cannula from her hand Penelope was now able to sign her release forms so that she could go home, JJ helped Penelope out to the car and drove her to Derek's house and once they arrived at Derek's house JJ was about to get out of the car to help Penelope when she saw Derek open the front and come out and walked towards the car.

Derek heard a car pull into the driveway and he went out to greet whoever it was that had arrived and when he saw it was JJ's car he ran to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and helped Penelope out before pulling her into his arms and not caring that JJ was there he crashed his lips to Penelope's, the kiss gentle but passionate JJ finally got out of the car and cleared her throat which bought the couple back to reality and they realized that they weren't alone JJ just smiled and said "well it's about freaking time you two got together and stopped the whole we're only best friends routine because everyone in the team knew that you loved each other apart for the two of you."

Penelope smiled and said "please Jayje you can't tell the rest of the team we aren't ready for anyone else to know but we will tell them soon" JJ nodded and said "ok Garcie I won't say anything" and with that she got back in her car and Derek leaned in and grabbed Penelope's purse and closed the door, JJ backed out of the driveway and just as Derek and Penelope made it to the front door Fran and the girls pulled into the driveway.

Fran smiled when she saw Derek with his arm wrapped around Penelope, Fran, Sarah and Desiree all got out of the car as Derek and Penelope walked back towards the car Derek let go of Penelope and she swayed a little as she regained he balance as Derek moved forward to hug his Mamma and then his sisters, while Derek was hugging his sisters Fran made her way over to Penelope and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "are you ok Penelope" Penelope nodded but didn't say anything but Fran pulled back and looked at Penelope with raised eyebrows but left it at that no doubt she would tell her if something was wrong, Fran took Penelope's hands in her and that is when she noticed the hospital dressing on the back of her hand and being a nurse Fran knew it was from having an IV cannula inserted.

Penelope looked at her hand where Fran's thumb ran of the dressing and then she looked up at Fran and said "how did you know there was something wrong with me Fran" Fran replied "I saw you sway when Derek let you go, but now I know there is something wrong you have a dressing on the back of your hand that they use after an IV cannula has been removed so are you going to tell what is wrong with you" Penelope nodded and said "I have been sick the last few days and I haven't been able to keep anything down and then I at work today I stood and felt dizzy and then I passed out so JJ took me to the hospital and I had to have an IV inserted because I was dehydrated, I am ok now just a little tired."

Derek had unloaded the car and now everyone was ready to head inside and sit down and relax Derek grabbed all the bags and took them upstairs and placed them in each of the guest rooms and while he did that Sarah and Desiree sat on the couch in the living room while Penelope headed to the kitchen to get some drinks but she wasn't alone Fran had followed her and said "Penelope is there something you aren't telling me, because my guess would be a yes, remember I am a nurse so I am here if you are sick" Penelope wanted to tell Fran that she was pregnant but then that woukd give it away so she said "no Fran I am not keeping anything from you, and thank you for being concerned about me but I am ok."

Derek came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said "you look tired Baby Girl" Penelope nodded and said "I am tired Handsome so if tou don't mind can you take me back to my apartment I don't want you to be worrying about me when you should be catching up with your family, if I need you I promise I will call you" Derek sighed and said "ok Baby I will take you home but I am not happy about it but I will come to check on you tomorrow alright" Penelope said "thank you Handsome just need to sleep and then I should be fine tomorrow but right now I am not really much fun to be around" Derek picked up his keys and helped Penelope into his SUV and drove to her apartment.

Derek pulled up at Penelope's apartment and turned off his SUV and got out and made his way around to Penelope's side of the SUV and helped her out before they headed inside her apartment block and they waited for the elevator to arrive so that Penelope didn't have to walk up all those stairs, finally the elevator arrived and the doors opened and they got in and Penelope pressed the button for her floor the elevator ride made Penelope's stomach churn and she was pleased when the elevator came to a stop the doors opened again Derek guided Penelope out of the elevator and towards her apartment he pulled out his keys and unlocked her door.

Once inside the apartment Penelope wrnt into her bedroom and got changed into something more comfortable and then made her way into the living room and plonked herself down on the couch, she could hear Derek in the kitchen but she didn't know what he was doing in there so she leaned forward and picked up the remote and turned on the television and began to search the channels looking for something good to watch, Derek came into the living room with a tray of crackers, a sandwich and some ginger ale he placed it on the coffee table and said "Baby Girl you need to try and eat and drink something so you don't end up back in the hospital again, ok" Penelope nodded and said "I will try Handsome man but I can't guarantee that I will be able to keep it down but I will try."


	6. Chapter 6

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 6

The next few days fly by and it is now Christmas Eve and Penelope was in her apartment getting things prepared so that she could get up in the morning and get cooking straight away so that it would be ready in time, also Penelope has yet to get Derek's present but she had a good idea of what she could give him and went into her bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of her night stand and pulled out the bag of pregnancy tests grabbing one box she made her way into the bathroom and read the back of the test box before she took the test.

Penelope opened the box and took out the test stick and then sat and proceeded to take the test, once she had peed on the test stick she replaced the cap and put it on the counter and then got up and washed her hands and then left the bathroom she would be back in a few minutes to get the test being that she already knew the results she wasn't nervous, well she was nervous but only because she was unsure about how Derek would react to the news of impending fatherhood.

Penelope went back into the bathroom and picked up the test and headed back the living room and pulled the picuture of the ultrasound out of her purse and looked at the two little jellybean sized spots and she smiled she had finally come to to terms with the pregnancy and she was now becoming excited about becoming a Mommy.

As Penelope sat there working on her present for Derek she put her hand on her belly and said "hello in their my little ones I am your Mommy and I love you very much" Penelope placed the two little bodysuits in the box and then taped the pregnancy test to the back of the ultrasound picture and put in the box also and then put the lid on it and then wrapped some ribbon around it and then put it under her christmas tree and then she went back to the kitchen and began to make herself something for dinner now that she was starting to feel a little bit better.

Just as she was getting all the ingredients out of the fridge she heard her cell phone ring from the living room so she ran into the living room and grabbed her phone from the coffee table she saw her Hot Stuff's face flashing on her screen and she quickly answered it and said "hey there Handsome how are you" Derek replied I should be the one asking you that question, but I am doing great now I got to hear your voice."

Penelope chuckled and said "I am fine Handsome but I would be better if you were here with me" Derek sighed he wanted nothing more than to be with Penelope tonight but if he was with her then he would want to give her, her present early and then he said "I know Baby Girl but just think we will get to spend the day together tomorrow it is only a few more hours and I will be there, ok" Penelope nodded even though he couldn't see her and said "ok Handsome I will see you tomorrow, I love you Derek" Derek smiled and said "I love you too Penelope" and with that they ended the call, Penelope went back to the kitchen and continued making her dinner.

An hour after Penelope finished her dinner she loaded her dishwasher and then headed into the bathroom and began filling her bath tub she put in her favorite bubble bath mix before walking into her bedroom and getting her pajamas then headed baxk to the bathroom where she stripped of her clothes once she was naked she turned side on and looked in the mirror and ran her hands over her belly she smiled and thought of what her life would be like at this time next year when the twins would 4 months old, as she stepped over the side of the bath she sighed at the feel of the water as it began to envelope her body, when she finally sat down in the water her head fell back against the bath she was in heaven the warm water that enveloped her whole body now was easing the aches and pains in her body.

Penelope fell asleep in the bath even though it wad only for a short time the bath water had now started to go cold so she stood up and got out of the bath and pulled the plug before turning to her shower and turning it on and after getting the water temperature right she quickly got in and washed herself before rinsing off and getting out she dried herself off and got dressed and left the bathroom and climbed into bed and before long she was sound asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 7

Derek woke early Christmas morning and when he rolled over he was shocked when he saw what time it was on the clock beside him, the clock read 3:15 am he groaned as he reached out and opened the night stand drawer and felt around inside until he found what he was looking for he picked up the little black velvet ring box and rolled over on to his back again, this time he smiled as he thought of how he was going to propose to Penelope later on his mind going crazy with so many different ideas, he held the ring box in his hand as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Penelopes eyes flew open when the weak sunlight started showing through her curtains, she lifted her head up and said, noooo please just a few more hours, she laid back down and then like clock work the sun started shining again through the curtains she said, fine fine I give up she lay their in her nice warm bed thinking of how Derek was going to take the news of becoming a Daddy she was starting to get nervous because they hadn't talked about babies yet as they were still in a newly formed relationship and she didn't want to mess things up but what she didn't know was that not only did she have a surprise but so did Derek as her hand drifted to her non existent baby belly she began rubbing small circles on it and she said "not long now bubba's and your Daddy will know all about you I just hope he doesn't run."

After a while Penelope got up and made her way to the bathroom to relieve her bladder after washing her hands she headed to the kitchen where she turned the oven on and pulled the chicken out of the fridge and removed the cover and put it in the oven, she then looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 am so she wandered into her bedroom and began searching through her closet looking for something to wear finally she chose her sexy and sheer red lingerie which was matching bra and panties set, her red knee length dress with a gold sash and a pair of leggings, she changed into her Christmas outfit before heading to the bathroom where she fixed her hair into an up do but left a few curly tendrils at the front and then she began raiding her jewelry box looking for her Christmas earrings when she found the she put them in.

Derek woke again 8:30 am and got up and headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on and stepped inside he let the water cascade over his well toned body making him groan at the feeling before he grabbed his shower gel and began to lather the gel all over his body he wanted to smell his best today especially with what he had planned all he could think about was what if she said no, finally he got out of the shower and dried off before walking into his bedroom and grabbed out a pair of boxer shorts and put them on before going to his closet and pulling out a pair of black dress pants and a maroon colored dress shirt and lay them on his bed, he then grabbed his dress shoes before going to grab a pair of socks after a few minutes he was finally dressed he grabbed the ring box and put it in his pocket and made his way downstairs.

When Derek got downstairs he could smell the freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen so he knew that his Mamma was up, he walked into the kitchen and was greeted by his Mamma wrapping her arms around his waist as she said "Merry Christmas Baby Boy" Derek leaned down and kissed her cheek and said "Merry Christmas to you too Mamma, today is going ro be great" Fran smiled and said "yes it is Baby Boy yes it is" just then they heard Sarah and Desiree coming down the stairs Fran and Derek made their way to the stairs and waited for the girls to reach the bottom and then they pulled them into a group hug.

Finally it was time to leave and head over to Penelope's apartment the whole drive there Derek sat quietly thinking about his proposal and hoping and wishing that she was going to say yes and make him the happiest man alive and without realising he was been watched by his Mamma and his sisters he whispered "please say yes Goddess" but he soon realised that he was being watched when heard Sarah say "what did you just say Derek" Derek bit his lip and said "nothing" Fran then piped in and said "that is bullshit Baby Boy and you know it, so come on out with it" Derek shook his head and said " I am not saying anything you will just have to wait."

Derek pulled his SUV into the undergound parking area of Penelope's apartment block and got out he went around back and pulled out two bags filled with presents and by the time he had done that everyone else was out of the SUV and he locked the doors and they then made their way inside, they took the elevator up to the third floor when the elevator dinged and the doors opened they got out and Derek lead them to Penelope's apartment he didn't knock he just pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door, he stuck his head around the door to see where she was and he had to laugh when he heard her singing Christmas carols in the kitchen he turned to his Mamma and sisters with his finger to his lips before he pushed the door open and they entered the apartment quietly and as Fran and the girls went to the living room Derek went towards the kitchen.

Derek stopped at the kitchen doorway when he saw his Baby Girl dancing around the kitchen shaking her booty along to the song she was singing he couldn't help himself he needed to touch her so badly he hadn't seen her in 3 days so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, Penelope jumped when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her but then she caught a whiff of colonge and she immediately knew how it was behind her she turned around in his arms and playfully slapped his chest as she said "oh my god Handsome you scared the shit out of me" Derek bent down and kissed her lips gently and said "I am sorry Baby I didn't mean to scare you but you just looked so cute dancing around the kitchen I couldn't help myself."

Penelope released Derek and he moved away, she took off her Christmas apron and took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room where his Mamma and sisters were waiting Fran was putting the presents under the tree while Sarah and Desiree were looking at all the photos that were collaged across the walls Penelope smiled before saying "Merry Christmas everyone" Sarah and Desiree turned and made their way over to where Penelope and Derek were standing and hugged her and once Fran finished putting everything under the tree she came over and hugged Penelope too.

Derek said "how about we open our presents" everyone said "ok" in unison as they gathered around the christmas tree Penelope handed Derek his special present but Derek said "Goddess as much as I would like to open my present, I would like to give you your present first" Derek slipped off the couch and on to one knee as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small box before taking Penelope's hand in his and he said " Penelope Marie Garcia you are my love, my life and my soul mate you are my god given solace and I have loved you since the day I met you but I was too stupid to tell you and now that I have you in my life I never want to let you go" he took a deep breath and watched as tears began to roll down her cheeks before he continued "Penelope Marie Garcia would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive."

Gasps could be heard from all four women in the room and Penelope nodded and said "yes, yes, yes Handsome" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionate Derek smiled against her lips and opened the ring box and took the ring out and then picked up her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger, Derek and Penelope were enveloped in a group hug by Fran and the girls and Fran said "congratulations you two and Penelope welcome to the family."


	8. Chapter 8

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 8

Finally everyone calmed down after Derek's proposal and got back to the job at hand which was opening their presents, Derek began opening his present for Penelope she was now very nervous and being that he just proposed to her how would he react she watched him closely as he pulled the lid off the box and he then opened the tissue paper that was wrapped around everything, Derek looked at what was in the box before he turned to Penelope he turned back ti the box and picked up the pregnancy test that was taped to the ultrasound picture and he looked at it closely.

Derek heard gasps coming from his Mamma and sisters when they saw what was on the other side of the test, he turned it over and saw a black and white grainy picture but he didn't think anything of it and put it to the side and continued to pull things out of the box and this time he pulled out a tiny little bodysuit he turned to Penelope and said "Baby Girl are you trying to tell me that we are having a baby" Penelope bit her bottom lip as she nodded and then said "keep looking in the box Handsome there is more" Derek looked in the box again and he pulled out out the other bodysuit but he didn't quite understand why there was two so he said "Baby Girl why is there two of these" as he held up the bodysuit Penelope laughed and said "look at the picture again Handsome and tell what you see."

Again Derek picked up the ultrasound picture and took a close look at it and that is when he saw the words Baby A printed next to one of the grey jellybean sized spots and Baby B printed next to another grey jellybean sized spots he pulled her into his arms and said "we are having twins, oh my god I can't believe this" he kissed her lips softly but passionately he put his hand on her belly and then he looked over at his Mamma and said "Mamma your finally gonna get your grand-babies" he then turned to Penelope and said "is this way you were so sick and had to go to the hospital."

Penelope nodded and said "I know I should have told you when I first found out Handsome but I didn't know how you would take it as we had never even talked about any of this" Derek cupped her face in his hands and said "I understand Goddess and I forgive you, I want you to know that you have made me the happiest man alive today not only are we getting married but we are also starting a family and there is no other woman in the world that I would want to be with and raise my children with, you are it for me Baby Girl now and forever."

Fran again pulled Penelope into a hug and said "ohhhhh this is the best christmas present ever, I am getting a new daughter and two grand-babies what could be better than that" Penelope smiled and said "well you are an amazing woman that I will be proud to call Mom and I also get two sisters out of this deal so I guess we are two for two" Derek sat there with one arm wrapped around Penelope's waist and the other one placed on her belly he still couldn't believe that he was going to marry the love of his life or that he was going to be a father.

Penelope turned to Derek and kissed his cheek and said "Handsome I need to get up to go and check the food" Derek said "ohhhhhh no you don't Baby Girl you are going to keep that gorgeous butt of yours on the couch and rest while Mamma and I are going to finish off the cooking do you understand" Penelope opened her mouth and went to say something but Derek put his finger to her lips and said "listen to me hard head you are going to sit here and rest, I don't want to have you back in hospital again, ok" Penelope just nodded this time as Derek and Fran got up and went into the kitchen.

Sarah, Desiree and Penelope all sat on the couch talking about all sorts of things from weddings to babies and anything in between, when they were interrupted by the intercom system buzzing to life Penelope got up off the couch and walked over to the buzzing panel on the wall and pressed the button to let in whoever it was that buzzed, within a few minutes there was a knock on the door Penelope once again got off the couch and opened the door to see Hotch, Emily, Jack as well as JJ, Spencer, Henry and Rossi standing there and she said "Merry Christmas my loves" everyone said "Merry Christmas Penelope" as they entered her apartment.

Derek and Fran came out of the kitchen and greeted everyone that had just arrived, finally everyone made their way into the living room and gathered around the christmas tree and then they started handing out the presents again JJ handed Penelope a present and Penelope reached out and took it with her left hand and JJ said "ohhhhh my god Penelope are you engaged" Penelope smiled and nodded her head and then Derek said "yes I asked Penelope to marry me this morning and that is not the only thing" but he stopped when he was elbowed in the ribs by Penelope JJ said "what are you talking about that is not the only thing Derek, what else happened this morning."

Penelope looked at JJ and gave her an evil glare but JJ didn't let up on the subject and eventually Penelope said "well not only did Derek and I get engaged we are also expecting twins" everyone began congratulating the couple well except for Fran, Sarah, Desiree and Rossi who was to busy making eyes at Fran and not listening to the conversation that was going on around him, Penelope caught Rossi and Fran staring at each other she couldn't help but smile she hadn't seen her Italian Stallion happy in a long time but at this very moment she could see the hint of a smile on his face but she could also see love in his eyes, you could say it is love at first sight.


	9. Chapter 9

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 9

Derek and Fran continued to work on getting Christmas lunch ready with the help of Rossi who was in the kitchen helping so that he could be close to Fran, Derek noticed that Rossi followed his Mamma around like a little lost sheep and he was going to find out what was going on with him, Fran left the kitchen to start setting the table and Rossi was about to follow her when Derek grabbed his arm and said "Rossi what is going on between you and my Mamma you have been staring at her since you got here and following her everywhere she goes" Rossi smiles and says "well I can't help myself Morgan you have a very beautiful Mom and I would like to get to know her a bit better and then maybe with your permission I would like to ask her out on a date."

Fran stopped what she was doing when she heard Derek asking Rossi what was going on between her and him she could help but smile when she heard Rossi's reply "because she felt the same way she wanted to get to know him too but David Rossi didn't need to ask for Derek's permission as she is old enough to make her own decision, she couldn't stand there and listen anymore so she came around the corner and entered the kitchen walking straight past the two men and smiling as she did, as she gathered some more kitchenware to finish setting the table and this time Derek allowed Rossi to follow his Mamma into the dining room, Rossi began helping Fran by taking some plates and putting them in place every now and again his hand would lightly brush her arm and it was like fireworks were going off in his body and if it was happening to him then Fran must be feeling it as well.

Fran, Rossi and Derek finally got christmas lunch on the table and Derek called out "lunch is ready" everyone got and made their way over to the table and found a seat, they were seated Penelope and Derek, Fran and Rossi, Hotch, Emily and Jack, Henry, JJ and Spencer then Sarah and Desiree, Penelope turned to Rossi and said "my Italian Stallion would you do the honor of serving this wonderful food for us" Rossi reached out and took Penelope's hand and said "of course I would be honored Kitten thank you for asking me" and with that Rossi began carving the meat and serving it out to everyone.

Half way through eating everyone grabbed a bon bon and with the person next to them they each pulled on the bon bon and the sounds of multiple crackers going off had Jack and Henry giggling the whole time, everyone pulled out the little toy, the paper crown and the quote, soon everyone was wearing the paper crowns on their heads as they continued to eat their food while making small talk that involved each and every member sitting at the table, once everyone was finished they cleared the table and moved back into the living room.

Penelope went over to he DVD cupboard and pulled out the movie The Christmas Carol and put it into the DVD player and sat back on the couch next to Derek, everyone was a little bit lethargic after having eaten so much at lunch so now it was time to sit back and watch a movie and maybe just maybe an afternoon siesta might well be needed by all, it wasn't long into the movie that Rossi looked around the room to notice everyone sleeping well everyone except Fran Rossi quietly got up off the couch and headed to kitchen he went to the fridge and got a glass of wine and as he put the bottle back in the fridge and closed the door he saw Fran standing in the doorway.

Rossi gently took Fran's hand in his and pulled her into his arms he couldn't take it any longer he needed to feel her close to him he needed to be able to kiss her, he bought his hand up and began to to caress her cheek before bringing his lips close to hers and he kissed her lips softly he pulled away and looked at her he was looking for a signal for him to continue, hell he was just a mere mortal and he hadn't been with a woman since Caroline but he was ready to move on but what happened next shocked him Fran wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and crashed her lips to his in a gently but passionate kiss.

When Rossi realized that she wanted this as much as he did he began to deepen the kiss he pulled her tightly against his body with one arm wrapped around her waist while his other arm began roaming her body, Rossi was in heaven he couldn't believe how good it felt to have have a beautiful woman in his arms again they were now in a very heated kiss their hands touching all over each others body Rossi tried to pull the lower half of his body away from Fran when he felt an erection starting to form in his tight Italian jeans but it was too late Fran had already felt it.

It had been a while since Fran and Rossi had surfaced for some air as they were so consumed with each other that they didn't hear someone approaching the kitchen, Derek had woken up to see that everyone was sleeping around him well everyone but his Mamma and Rossi and it didn't take him long to work out where they were because he could hear moaning clearly coming from the kitchen, so he gently got up so not to wake Penelope and quietly walked towards the kitchen when he reached the kitchen door he stopped dead in his tracks.

What Derek saw as he reached the kitchen was Rossi standing at the counter with his Mamma sitting up on the counter top and mher legs wrapped around Rossi's waist as they kissed passiinately but that was not all he saw he saw Rossi's hand roaming all over his Mamma's body until he reached her breasts and he stopped to cup them in his hands, Derek had seen enough now it was time for this too end he stepped just inside the kitchen and cleared his throat he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Rossi and his Mamma jump apart, Rossi moved to the side but didn't turn around so that Fran could slip off the counter slip Rossi only turned around to face Derek when Fran was standing in front of him so that she could hide his erection from Derek. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 10

Derek stood in the kitchen staring at his Mamma and Rossi he couldn't find the words he wanted without getting himself in trouble from his Mamma because even though he was a grown man he knew that if he made his Mamma mad enough she would make him pay just like she did when he was little, Rossi moved closer to Fran and put his hand on her hip and pulled her back against his still rock hard erection Fran had to try and keep herself from reacting to what Rossi was doing to her, even though Fran was trying to stay in control of her feelings she couldn't she kept her eyes glued on her son and gently began grinding up against Rossi with very subtle movements of her hips.

Penelope woke up and noticed that her sexy fiancee was not there so she got up and went to search for him she headed towards the kitchen first so that she could get herself a drink before looking for him, but as she walked around the corner and towards the kitchen she saw him standing there with his back to the door she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and he jumped not realizing that anyone else was awake, Penelope looked past Derek's arm and saw what was holding his attention and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of them, Derek opened his mouth and said "Mamma what is going on here" he said in quite a loud voice almost like he was scolding his Mamma and Rossi.

Fran looked at Derek with raised eyebrows as if to say did you just raise your voice at me before she said "Derek James Morgan don't you raise your voice at me, you maybe a grown man but I am still your Mother and I will not tolerate being spoken to like that" Penelope bit down on her bottom lip before saying "Handsome can you come and help me with something please" but Derek didn't move, he didn't speak he just stood there staring at his Mamma.

Penelope released him from her arms and then took him by the hand and practically dragged him out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom they walked into her bedroom and she sat on he end of her bed and said "Handsome what was all that about" Derek stood there with his arms across his chest and said "did you not see what was happening in your kitchen" Penelope nodded her head and said "yes I did but only a little bit of it" Derek replied "well that was only a small part of what I saw, when I first walked into your kitchen Mamma was sitting on your counter top and Rossi was coping a feel of Mamma's breasts."

Penelope couldn't help but chuckle again as she said "Derek your Mamma is old enough to know what she is doing and to be quite honest with you Handsome it is really none of our business" after Rossi and Derek's chat earlier this happened and now Derek was not happy he thought he could trust his co-worker but obviously not because the first chance Rossi got me make a move on Fran and he took in both hands literally, Penelope said "I am going to let you calm down for a few minutes" and with that she got up and walked out of the room and back towards the kitchen.

Rossi and Fran were exiting the kitchen they were holding hands and Penelope stopped in front of them and said "you two make a cute couple I think" Fran said "thank you Penelope I appreciate at least one person on my side, I need to give Derek a little bit of space to come to terms with the whole idea" Penelope smiled and replied "he is in my bedroom calming down at the minute so if you want to go and talk to him that is where you will find him" Fran let go of Rossi's hand and reached out and hugged Penelope and whispered "thank you."

Fran let go of Penelope and turned to Rossi and said "I will be right back I am going to go and talk to Derek" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before turning and heading towards Penelope's bedroom once she got to Penelope's bedroom she could see Derek pacing back and forth across the room through the bead curtain so she knocked on the door frame Derek turned to see who was there and when he saw his Mamma there he stopped pacing the floor.

Fran entered the room and made her way over to where Derek stood and took his hand in hers and said "Derek please can we talk about this like adults" Derek said "we can but tell me one thing how would you feel if you walked in and saw what I saw" Fran said "I am sorry you saw that Derek, Dave and I got a little carried away I know but what happened between us was consensual we both wanted it to happen, now you may not be happy about but it is not your choice to make" Derek sighed and took his hand from hers and wrapped her in his arms and said "your right Mamma and I am sorry for the way I spoke to you and if Rossi makes you happy then who am I to come between your happiness" he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Penelope was standing outside her bedroom door with Rossi listening to what was being said and Penelope smiled when she heard Derek apologize to Fran, Fran and Derek realized that they were being watched when they heard the beaded curtain move and they both turned towards the door and saw Penelope and Rossi standing there so they made their way over to the door and exited Penelope's bedroom Derek took Penelope into his arms as Rossi took Fran into his and they walked back to the living room where everyone else was starting to wake after their afternoon siesta's as Penelope Derek sat down on the couch Sarah looked over at her Mamma and said "Mamma is there something you want to tell us."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Happy New Year Everyone, Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been busy with Christmas and Family but here is the long awaited chapter 11

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 11

Fran looked up at Rossi and smiled as she took his hand in hers and was about to said "yes we do have something to tell you, Dave and I are in a relationship and we have been for the last few weeks" Desiree smiled and said "well I thought as much with all the calls back and forth between the two of you, you have also been a lot happier as well" Sarah looked at her Mamma and said "I am happy for you Mamma and I am glad you have found love again."

Penelope took Derek's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze just to let him know that everything would be alright, Derek turned and looked at Penelope and smiled before he leaned over to kiss her lips softly Penelope smiled at Derek and mouthed "I love you Handsome" Derek mouthed back "I love you too Baby" Desiree laughed at the way Derek and Penelope and said "big brother you are so whipped it is not funny" Derek gave Desiree a dirty look before he said "shut up Des I am not" everyone laughed including Penelope because they all knew that it was true.

Derek looked at Penelope and said "Baby why are you laughing with them, I am not whipped am I" Penelope places her hand on his cheek and says "Ohhhhhh Handsome you are" she then leans in closer and whispers in his ear "how about we go to the bedroom and have some alone time" Derek then whispered in her ear "we can't just leave everyone and go to your bedroom as much as I would love to we need to get rid of everyone first" Penelope nodded and then yawned, Fran saw Penelope yawn and turned to Dave and said "I think we should get going, Penelope is starting to get tired and she needs her rest as much as possible" Rossi nodded and said "Derek, Penelope we are going to get going we will see you tomorrow."

Penelope and Derek got up off the couch and hugged Fran and Rossi goodbye as everyone else started getting up and began gathering their belongings so that they could get going home as well, finally couple by couple everyone left Derek and Penelope waved from the door as their friends and family walked down the hallway once everyone was out of sight Derek pulled Penelope into his arms as he closed the door behind them finally they were alone, Derek lowered his lips to Penelope's and kissed her with everything he had in him.

Penelope moaned as Derek bit her bottom lip as he attempted to gain access to her mouth, Penelope moaned again as Derek thrust his tongue into her mouth and quickly began a tongue duel between them Penelope stopped the tongue dueling with Derek and started sucking on his tongue as though she was sucking on his cock, now it was Derek's turn to moan he was becoming very aroused just from the sensation of her sucking his tongue, Derek's hands were roaming up and down Penelope's back until they came to a stop at the curve of her ass Penelope hands were roaming up and down Derek's toned chest before she lowered one to the front of his jeans where she began to rub her hand over his now rock hard cock.

Derek picked Penelope up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her into her bedroom his lips still locked in a hot and heavy kiss, once they reached the bedroom Derek crawled on to the bed and gently lay Penelope down they lips separating slightly which gave them the opportunity to take in some much needed air but that didn't stop Derek he began kissing his way down Penelope's jaw line to her the side of her neck he stopped and started to suck and bite on her tender skin leaving behind a large hickey, meanwhile his hands were cupping her breasts through her shirt and bra his thumbs brushing over her already erect nipples.

Penelope's hands made their way under the hem of Derek's shirt before she started pushing his shirt up his body Derek pulled his hands away from her breasts and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head he then threw over his shoulder and on to the floor, Derek grabbed the hem of Penelope's shirt and Penelope sat up a little and with that Derek pulled Penelope's shirt up and over her head in one quick movement he threw it to the floor to join his as soon as her shirt left his hand he immediately went back to worshipping her body he slipped his fingers under the cups of her bra and pulled them down to expose her breasts he wasted no time at all as he lowered his head to her breast and began licking at her erect nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking on it gently Penelope arched her back up off the bed pushing her breasts into his mouth further.


	12. Chapter 12

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 12

It didn't take long before both Penelope and Derek were completely naked their hands exploring every inch of the others bodies, Penelope's hand stopped when it reached his rock hard cock she wrapped her hand around the shaft and began to very gently tease the underside of the tip with feather light touches which caused Derek to stop what he was doing and moan before he said "Baby Girl please don't tease" Penelope smiled as she rolled them over on so that he was on his back, she then quickly straddled his hips she began grinding her pussy on his cock it had begun leaking pre-cum which helped Penelope although she was dripping wet already as she lifted herself before taking Derek's cock and guiding it into her slowly.

Penelope threw her head back as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body, as she took Derek's cock she could feel every inch as she sank down on him it was the best feeling, Derek was getting inpatient and kept trying to buck his hips upwards so that he could enter her but every time he did Penelope would raise her hips up so that only the tip of his cock would remain inside her, Penelope would then slowly lower herself down on him again when he dropped his hips back on to the bed Derek placed his hands on her hips holding her still he let out a groan as he felt Penelope's walls clamping down on his cock, Penelope was clenching and unclenching her core muscles around Derek's cock trying to milk his balls of their cum.

Derek couldn't take the teasing any more so he sat up and and pulled Penelope's body close to his before he leaned forward to take one of her puffy pink nipples into his mouth he sucked on it greedily, he tugged at it gently with his teeth which caused Penelope to moan he ten kissed his way across her body to her other breast and administered it the same treatment, Penelope's reaction to this was to sink right down on his cock which was now buried in her to the hilt and she started rocking her hips back and forth as she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his, she took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged it into her mouth and began sucking on it Derek took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, his tongue battled with hers in a duel for dominance to which Derek won and with that Derek flipped them over and hovered above her as he began moving his hips.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Derek's waist as her picked the pace of his thrusts as he was now pounding in and out of her Penelope moaned and screamed his name over and over again as orgasm after orgasm rippled through her body, Derek put his hand between their sweat covered bodies and placed his thumb over Penelope's clit and began to rub it small light circles he smiled when he felt Penelope's body start to convulse slight under his and he knew that she was now having one continuous orgasm Penelope tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out the continuous orgasm had made her completely speechless so she moved her and between their bodies and grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled his hand away.

Derek was trying to hold out but with Penelope's continuous orgasm he knew that that was going to be impossible and hen he felt her core muscles squeezing his cock again he knew his time was up and he released spurt after spurt of cum into her pregnant belly, once he was done he collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies before pulling her into his arms as he laid on his back as Penelope curled up into his side with her head resting on his chest right above his heart and she dozed off to the sound of his heart beating Derek noticed that Penelope's breathing pattern had changed and he knew that she had fallen asleep as he closed his eyes and he too drifted off to sleep.

When morning came Penelope woke up in her bed alone she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room but her Handsome fiancée was no where to be found she sat up in bed slowly and threw back the covers and put her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up she grabbed her fluffy hot pink robe and put it on, she then realized that this was the first morning that she had not gotten out of bed to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach down the toilet she realized that she actually felt really good as she tied the sash around her waist she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands, Penelope noticed under the lapels of her robe there were little purple bruises she moved the lapels and she saw that her whole chest was covered in purple hickeys.

Penelope made her way out into the kitchen and she stopped when she saw Derek in the kitchen with his Mamma at his side helping him make her a nutritious breakfast Fran was making a pot of porridge with honey and fresh berries while Derek was making coffee for himself and tea for me as well as waffles with hot chocolate fudge, Derek pulled down the tray and began putting everything on the tray Penelope smiled as she quietly turned and made her way back to the bedroom and climbed back into bed she sat there leaning against the headboard when she heard Derek say "thanks for the help Mamma" Fran replied "it was my pleasure to come and help you make a nutritional breakfast for you Baby Girl and my grand-babies" and with that she kissed his cheek and left the apartment just as the door closed Derek walked into the bedroom he stopped and said "Baby Girl how long have you been awake" Penelope giggled and said "ohhhhhhh long enough to know that your Mamma came to help you and that there is waffles with hot chocolate fudge and porridge with honey and berries and tea for me and coffee for you.

Derek smiled and said "well this was going to be a surprise for when I came into wake you up but that is ok, how are you feeling this morning anyway Baby Girl" Penelope replied "I am feeling good this morning and there has been no morning sickness so that is a good thing too" Derek made his way over to the bed and placed the tray down on Penelope's lap before he quickly made his way around to the other side of the bed and climbed back in under the warm duvet he leaned over and gave Penelope a good morning kiss, Penelope could taste the fresh berries on his lips and she traced her tongue over his bottom lip but she pulled away and said "let's eat Handsome we are hungry"as she rubbed her barely there baby belly Derek handed Penelope her bowl of porridge and a spoon and she began eating she said "mmmmmmm this is good" Derek smiled as he too began to eat his breakfast.

Once their porridge was gone Derek stuck the fork into the waffle and cut the corner off then he held the fork to Penelope's lips as she opened her mouth he put the waffle in her mouth and she pulled it off and eat it, she let out a little moan at how good this breakfast was one thing was for sure she could get used to be treated to breakfast in bed Derek smiled and said "is that good Baby Girl" Penelope nodded and said "I could sure get used to this treatment Handsome" Derek leaned over and kissed her and said "you deserve this treatment Goddess and I am going to treat you to this everyday for the rest of your life."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone I know Christmas is over but I will continue with this story I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews I appreciate it.

The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 13

After Derek and Penelope finished their breakfast Derek got up and took the tray back out to the kitchen while Penelope got up and walked into the bathroom she turned on the shower and got the water just right she stripped off her robe and hung it on the back of the bathroom door and moved so that she was standing against the door frame of the bathroom as she waited for Derek to re-enter the room, Penelope didn't have to wait long at all it was just a few minutes later that Derek walked through the bedroom door he looked up at her and his eyes went wide as he saw her standing there.

Derek quickly shed his clothing as he made his way across the room to Penelope when he reached her he placed his hands on her hips and said "now Baby this is what I like to see" as his hands moved up and down her body as though they had a mind of their own but Penelope had other ideas she grabbed his hands in hers and began moving into the bathroom and towards the shower she opened the door and stepped in and was about to pull Derek in but he stepped into the shower and pulled her body into his arms gently he bought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately with everything he had, Penelope soon found herself pressed up against the shower wall Derek moved so that his arousal was nestled against her hip as his hand drifted to the apex at the top of her thighs.

Penelope let out a little moan when Derek's fingers came in contact with her sensitive little love button, Derek slipped his fingers between the folds of her puffy pussy before he inserted a finger inside her Penelope buried her head in his neck as she mewled as Derek began moving his finger in and out of her, after a few minutes he added a second finger and that caused Penelope to gently bite down on the tender skin of his neck and then it was Derek who groaned and he picked up the pace and his fingers were now almost a blur and within a minute of his fingers becoming a blur, he felt Penelope's core muscles clamping down on his fingers as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and held on tight as her body convulsed, her knees began to buckle under her and she could barely catch her breath, Derek pulled his fingers from her pussy and wrapped her in his arms and held her against his chest as he tried to ignore his raging arousal that was still nestled against her hip, soon enough Penelope was able to stand on her own again and she had gotten her breath back she then unwrapped her arms from around his neck and slowly began to trail butterfly kisses down his body starting at his neck where she had bitten him and then down to his chest until she was kneeling before him her mouth level with his cock, Penelope looked up at Derek and smiled before placing a soft kiss to the head of his manhood.

Derek turned and leaned back against the shower wall as he watched the love of his life as she stroke, lick and suck on his cock and balls, Penelope took Derek's cock in her hand and held it straight up against his belly as she licked from the base all the way up the head she then spent a few minutes teasing the sensitive area just below the head while her other hand began to massage his balls, Penelope sat up straight on her knees and took the head of his cock in to her mouth and began sucking as though it was a big lolly pop Derek groaned as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and he grabbed her hair in his hands as he pushed a little further until he felt her throat contract around the head and that was it for him he felt that his release was imminent after a few more thrusts into her mouth he exploded.

Derek placed his hands under Penelope's arms and pulled her up, he pulled her against his chest as he leaned in and crashed his lips to hers, Derek wrapped his hands around the back of Penelope's thighs and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the shower wall Penelope could still feel his arousal against her core she couldn't believe that he was still as hard as he was before she had taken him into her mouth but who was she to complain she moaned as the tip of his manhood brushed over her aching clit, Penelope buried her face into the crook of Derek's neck again and whispered in his ear "I need you inside me Handsome'' Derek smirked as he said "what do you want inside you Baby" Penelope reached between their bodies and took his cock in her hand and began to stroke it a little.

Derek said "I want to hear you say it Baby I want you to tell me what you want inside you" Penelope mumbled "I need your cock in me Handsome" Derek smiled and said "what did you say Baby I didn't quite hear you" Penelope let out sigh of frustration and said in a slightly louder mumble "I need your cock in me" Derek enjoyed teasing his Baby Girl still smiling he said "I still din't hear you Baby" Penelope groaned and yelled "I need your cock in me NOW" Derek turned his head and kissed her lips and said "your wish is my command Baby Girl" and without further a do he moved Penelope's hips a fraction so that the head of his manhood was lined up with her molten hot core and he drove his length in to her in one stroke causing Penelope to scream out in pleasure, she dug her nails into his shoulder blades as he began to pound in and out of her, with every stroke of Derek's hips the top of his shaft grazed against her sensitive clit which caused Penelope to moan.

Penelope's body was on fire as her orgasms ripped through her body one after an other as Derek kept his rhythm of hard and fast before he changed to slow and gentle, Penelope was damn near exhausted and she hadn't done anything to strenuous yet but it was was due to her have so many orgasms in a row Derek picked up is pace again and began to pound her just as another orgasm rippled through her body her core muscles clamped down on his cock harder than they ever had before and that bought Derek right to the edge of no return, Penelope leaned in and bit down on his shoulder and that was it Derek exploded shot after shot of his release into her belly each shot of cum was powerful as though it were trying to do what was already done and that is to get her pregnant again.

Derek turned the shower off and still holding Penelope in his arms he got them out of the shower and headed straight for the bedroom where he climbed up on to the bed and lay Penelope down on her back before he took his body weight on his arms so that he would not hurt her or their babies he bent down and kissed her lips in gentle yet passionate kiss, he then broke the kiss and he rolled off her and onto the mattress beside her where he pulled her into his arms Penelope rolled onto her side and Derek kissed her shoulder and whispered "let's take a nap my Goddess" Derek waited for a reply but one never came and he pushed up on his elbow so that he could see her face and he knew the reason she didn't reply was because she was already asleep he smiled as he too closed his eyes and drifted off into a well deserved post coital sleep.


End file.
